


Warmth

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Implied Relationship, M/M, Sun/warmth prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo loves basking in the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Shizuo loves basking in the sun.

The warmth of the sun gently caressing his skin as he relaxed on his lounger made his mind foggy, almost lulling him to sleep. With his eyes closed and his inability to think any longer, he lets out a low, contented sigh. All of the negative feelings seemed to melt away, exiting from his fingertips, to be held by air’s grasp to wait to return.

Shizuo was okay with that. Surprisingly so, to himself, but when he thought about it, it just felt...right.

He actually believed that if he didn’t feel all that stress, anger, hatred, and whatever negativities that he felt on a regular basis, he would be in an asylum right now.

Surely, he wouldn’t be Shizuo Heiwajima.

A soft breeze starts to pass through, dancing with the warmth on Shizuo’s skin, creating a beautiful dance of comfortable temperature.

So comfortable that he ends up falling into a good dream.

 

* * *

 

It was a little after two o’clock, the sun still high in the sky, displaying it’s rays once more for all to behold. Shizuo’s been laying in the sun for almost a full hour, now lying on his back, still snoozing away even as his front door rattles from keys and closes with a _‘click.’_

He doesn’t wake up as the sound of bags being placed on the counter and to the soft laugh that resounds throughout the tiny apartment. Footsteps goes unnoticed by the blond as the figure drops to Shizuo’s level and brushes his bangs away from his closed eyes. The hand moves to caress his cheek as slightly chapped lips brush against his temple.

“You’re going to be sooo tan later on, ne, Shizu-chan?”

Is heard by Shizuo subconsciously, as he moves his head towards the person in front of him, verbally unresponsive to the teasing voice. Just wanting to be closer to the new, but familiar kind of heat that wraps itself around his upper body. His lips form into a smile, receiving a kiss on said lips.

Shizuo loves basking in the sun, just as much as feeling the body heat emitting from his significant other.

 


End file.
